Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone Trouble
by Puppenalice
Summary: It's been 1 Month after Fei left for the future and everything seems normal, until the Raimon Eleven has a few new second stage children who are also their FAMILY! Now what will turn out of that? Sorry for crappy summary, there are OC's in here a lot of pairings and yaoi and it's a story to continue Chrono Stone.
1. Chapter 1

Puppet : Back with another story tough I didn't finsih the two other one's and NO, I'm not dead. I had a lot of school problems (still have them) and it's REALLY hot in Germany. 35 degrees here now.

Kirino : WHAT!

Puppet : Belive it T_T I had to belive too. Anyways, I did a looot of OC's for Inazuma Eleven today in class during lesson. I know what you wanna say 'Puppet, focus on lesson instead of drawing pictures during it.'. You know what, our teacher said we could do what we want, that she DOESN'T cares unless we are quiete. So that was the whole lesson and to NOT DIE from the hot weather and the annoying silence (there's never silence IN MY class) I drew pictures I then finished at home. I will post them on my deviant art account that I will link in my profile so you could get a better picture of how the OC's look in your head. I always had those problems, no matter how many times I read the describing over and over again, I never get how they look since I suck at english and the whole descreption is written on english. *sighs*

Kariya : It's soooooo hooot here.

Puppet : Ohhhh, you don't wanna go outside if you think that THIS is hot.

Kariya : o_0

Puppet : Told ya, belive it. I just gave you a hint, if you wanna go then you are free to. But I'm not sure if you'll come back after going outside. Anyways, I'll start the story now. Oh wait, nearly forgot.

Prainer : *eyes sparkle in hope she will let him out of the closet*

Puppet : TAIYOU!

Prainer : *slaps his own head* (wanna know who prainer is, my profile and other stories)

Taiyou : I'm here to say the whole thingie~

Shinsuke : Again...IT'S MY TURN! T_T

Taiyou : Shut up, I'm awsome and you suck at...everything.

Shinsuke : TAIYOU!

Taiyou : Don't. Disturb. Me. *takes out sticky tape again*

~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~

Shinsuke : *tied up with sticky tape* WHGXUZFUZXFXTZHDGTZRFGTZFB!

Taiyou : Anyways, Puppet doesn't owns Inazuma Eleven, otherwise there would be a lot of yaoi. She also has a crappy english so she's sorry for every fail or missing letter. We hope you enjoy it and we'll see you in the last AN (Author's Note)~~~~

* * *

 **Tenma POV / TENMA'S VERSION**

It's been 1 Month now since the whole incident with the match against Feida and a such. Fei left with Wonderba and so. And to be honest, I think I miss those two...especially Fei. I miss him very much but I know there is no way to change it, that he's from the future.

I walked home in silence, since Aoi and Shinsuke had something 'to do' I'm alone as well. I finally reached my home where I life with Aki-nee and the others.

"I'm back!" I yelled out happily, entering the house after I unlocked the door with my keys.

"Welcome baaack~" I heard from the kitchen, that was Aki-nee's voice.

I threw away my bag togethr with my keys and shook off the shoes of my foot. I ran to the kitchen and saw a happy Aki-nee standing at the table prepearing cookies.

"Aki-nee..." I whispered happily.

"Actually, I was waiting for you..." She said and I saw she was making more cookies than usually.

"Aki-nee...is someone visiting us...?" I asked staring at the cookies.

"Actually, it's the opposite." She smiled and i stared at her confused.

~~~~~Later~~~~

Sooo, Aki told me that I APPEARENTLY have cousins, a anut and a uncle no one told me about. Well, thanks everyone. She told me that those just moved here into a house not too far away and they wanted to meet me again. I appearently already met my uncle and aunt before.

Now I was dragged along while being in deep thought, like 'How will they react on me?' and a such, and I was being ripped out of my thoughts as Aki-nee who dragged me along stopped. I looked at the Building in front of us.

A big gate and a biiiiig mansion behind it. I looked around in the garden behind the gate amazed. I already knew this mansion was here before, but last time I was walking past it seemed so...lonely. No one lived there before.

"A-Aki-nee, what are we doing here..." I asked not bothering to look at her until she pointed at a sheet that was hanging above the bell on the gate in front of us.

I read what was written on it just to get shocked.

"EEEEEEEEEEHH!" I cried out, surprised. There was 'Matsukaze family' written on that sheed.

It looks like my voice has been heard by someone because right after I looked at the gate again, a girl was there making "shhhh.." sound that told me that I have to keep quiet.

The girl had long, red hair that was in curls. Her hair was tied up into a pony tail at the right side of her head. She had, like Shindou, lifeless eyes and big nerd-like galsses covering them. She wore the Raimon jr High's uniform for girls. Could that mean she's from my school, I don't remember seeing her there. In anyways, her uniform was orange and white. She didn't even bother to smile at me nor greet us.

"Wait a sec, are you..." She asked looking at my face. "...Matsukaze Tenma?"

I silently nodded.

"Well, you didn't bother to come early. Your Aunt is nervous of meeting you after such a long time but it seems you took your time." She said and I began to pout.

"I had school, ya know?" I said. She now looked at my whole body. I didn't care about changing so I was still in my uniform.

"Raimon jr high...huh?" She whispered silently crossing her arms before her chest.

"Well then," Aki-nee said caughing her attention. "Let's don't let them wait any more."

The Red haired one nodded and opend the gate for us.

We walked towards the mansion in silence, again. Even Aki-nee didn't like that silence so she broke it.

"What's your name, anyways?" She asked the girl.

"Mizukuro Chizu." She answered. "You two can just call me Chizu."

"Chizu, right?" Aki asked as she nodded. "What a cute name." As she said that I saw Chizu blush a little but still, no emotion in her face or voice.

"A-Arigato." She stuttered as we reached the huge door to the mansion.

She pulled it open. She took a deep breath before yelling through the whole building.

"GUYS, MATZUKAZE AND HIS CARETAKER ARE HERE!" She yelled so it hurt in my ears. She sure had a loud voice but I could understand why she yelled.

The mansion was huge and it would be a pain to search for everyone here. But even through the echo of her voice, I don't think someone heard it.

Suddenly, a head popped out from the top of the stairs that were in front of us. There was a person hiding behind the corner.

She finaly reveled her whole face and body after taking a look at Chizu.

"Chizu! So that was you." The girl, who had red hair as well, said happily running down the stairs towards us.

She stopped in front of me and we stared at each other.

She looked like a red haired angel. Her hair was open and had curls as well. Her eyes were full of emotions and she smiled like an angel as well. She had a soft skin and wore a light brown skirt. She also wore a yellow sleevless sweater (you know, those you were in school) and under it a orange T-shirt. She was older than me, I could see that.

She looked at me a while more until she reached out her hand I was supposed to shake.

"The name's Mizukuro Chinatsu. The older twin sister of that nerd-like cutie." She said pointig with the other hand at Chizu. "Nice to meet you."

I happily took her hand. "Same here. I'm Matzukaze Tenma."

"Oh, so you're the boy's Cousin the Miss of the house wanted to meet so badly." She said letting go of my hand, her smile never fading.

"I guess so." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Oy, Chinatsu!" Chizu said a bit mad tough her face didn't show that. "Don't call me a nerd-like cutie."

"Oh, C'mon-" Chinatsu tried to say but was cutten off by a scream. We all looked upstairs.

"W-WHERE'S THE THIEF WITH THE GUN!" A boy screamed holding a samurai sword.

"EEEEEHHHH!" Was all we all could bring over our lips. That guy had a samurai SWORD!

The boy was panicing. He was dressed up in a white and blue shirt with light blue buttons and a short jeans that was light and dark blue coloured. He obviously was older than me as well, about Chizu's and Chinatsu's age. He also had light black hair.

"Wh-What Thief with a gun, Shouske-sama?" Chizu asked. The boy who was named Shouske relaxed a bit staring at her with a 'YOU-didn't-notice' look.

"Well, there was a loud sound-" He was cutten off bby Chinatsu.

"That was Chizu's yelling voice. It came into such a sound because of the echos." Chinatsu explained.

"E-Ehhhhhh?!" The boy yelled. "B-But Takeru said-" He couldn't finish his sentence 'cause in the next moment he was pushed down the stairs by someone's foot. He rolled down the stairs until he stopped right before my feet his face staring at the ground. He hold his head and I started to comfort himas everyone else came closer to us.

While comforting I looked upstairs ignoring the other voices that tried to calm down Shouske.

Right Behind the place Shouske stood before was now a white haired boy about my age. H smirked, it was his foot that pushed Shouske down stairs.

"Shou, you shouldn't belive everything I tell you, you know that." He smirked.

Th boy leaned against a wall with his hands bhind his head. He had white, messy and spicky hair and a white paving on his cheek. He had a white, more or less messy ripped t-shirt under a orange top. He also wore a light brown belt and light brown jeans that were dark blue at the end.

"Damn it! TAKERU! Explain youself!" Chinatsu yelled while his smile grew even bigger.

"What's there to explain. We were in the libary, Chizu's scary yell came to our ears and I told Shouske that that was a thief that had a gun. His fault for beliving what I said." He explained not caring about how Shouske felt now.

"What's this nois all about." Another voice said as a girl came towards us. "You know, some people, expect for me, want to read in the libary."

"We're sorry, Chiyo." Chinatsu and Chizo said in unusion to the girl that was called Chiyo.

Chiyo had red hair tied up into this triplet thingie (you know what I mean, if not, I'm gonna post Pictures anyways.). She had a bright, nice smile and emotionful eyes. She also wore the Raimon uniform just hers was in white-yellow. She was about my age as well.

She walked over to me after noticing I was there. "You must be Matsukaze Tenma." She said as I nodded. "I'm Chiyo, nice to meet you." e shaked each others hands.

"AHEM!" Takeru fakely coughed. "1. Chiyo, it's not time for your silly self interducions." He said making her angry. "And 2. Well hello there, Tenma." He said looking at me with his sharp eyes.

I sweatdropped. He slowly came down stairs closing his eyes. I gulped.

As he opend them again I stared into the same sharp eyes but this time they were nicer and he smiled nicely.

"I'm Matsukaze Takeru, your Cousin." He said taking my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"S-same here." I stuttered. Just now he was a devil and now he's an angel. Explanation? Hello, anyone there? the others dosen't even seem to be a bit surprised.

He then backed off of me again so I could face him normaly.

"A-And I'm Matsukaze Shouske." I looked over to Shouske who was leaning on Chinatsu's shoulder for hold. He was smiling and offered me a hand I happily took.

"What's going on here?" We heard a soft voice ask. We all looked upstairs once more to see a beautiful woman with long, black and white curled hair.

"T-Tenma?" She asked looking at me.

"Y-Yes?" I asked.

She slowly came down and pulled me into a hug. "Welcome back." She said. That Hug seemed so familiar and soon she draged Shouske and Takeru into the hug as well, hugging us three at the same time.

Shouske enjoyed it and Takeru was still like an angel. He smiled nice and his eyes were so happy and so nice.

"A-Are you...?" I wanted to ask the woman.

"Yes...you won't recognize me. Last time you saw me you were 2 years old and I nearly didn't recognize you." She realesed us from the hug.

"Look at you. You are as grown up as your Cousin's." now I remembered her little by little. I remembered two kids, one was white haired and the other was black haired that dreamt about playing soccer.

Back then. I didn't know what soccer was, I only found out after Gouenji-san saved me. But, they were so excited back then.

~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~

We all were in the huge living room. We all had a nice talk about the past and how we are now. Shouske reaveled a few emberassing details about Takeru and Takeru changed a few times into the 'devil-mode', how I call it, and hited him on the head.

Tough Chinatsu, Chiyo and Chizu weren't with us abck then we all got to know each other more. Especially about Takeru.

"Well, there is one thing to ask." The woman, who was my aunt, said. We looked from the night sky at her, all 7 of us. "Takeru, Chiyo, Shouske, Chinatsu and Chizu are going to Raimon jr high if you didn't notce by their uniforms. Tomorrow is their first day and" She pointed at my uniform. "since you are at the Raimon jr high, could you please bring them there topmorrow and watch after them? I think it's better if a family memember takes this work than a butler, maid or teacher."

I nodded. "I have nothing to lose." I said.

After a little more talk we, me and Aki-nee, took our things said goodbye and left. I will bring them to school tomorrow.

I know I said I have nothing to ose but...will this end well? What question am I asking myself! That's my family! Tough I only met them now...no, nothing won't happen.

And with this we headed back home under the night sky.

* * *

Puppet : I know, first Chapter is short and it sucks but hey, who cares if the next Chapter will be good, raise your hand.

*No one raises hand*

Kirino : Admit it, you fucked up.

Puppet : Yes, but it's freaking hot, i have school tomorrow and it's 20:34. Leave me alone. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, please review and plz read the next Chapi. I will post the pics of the OC's on my deviantart account as soon as possible. I'm called Puppenalice there as well. Bye Bye~

Others : Till next time~


	2. Chapter 2

Puppet : Puppet's back on the sam day she wrote the first Chapter.

Prainer : Oh please, it's 23:40. The new day is in 20 minutes.

Puppet : Who cares! I found out I'm not going to school tomorrow so seriously, let me have my fun T_T

Prainer : Do what you want. I'm just gonna drag you out the story and throw you out the window as long as the readyers will read the Chapter.

Tenma : *sweat drops* Maybe you shouldn't be that harsh?

Prainer : Harsh? HARSH? YOU THINK THROWING HER OUT THE WINDOW IS HARSH!?

Tenma : *shivers*

Puppet : Damn it, Prainer, leave Tenma alone, I still need him.

Prainer : *about to throw him into an oven* I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IS HARSH!

Puppet : *kicks him into the oven and takes Tenma from him*

Prainer : DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUUU...

Puppet : Screw it, I'm gonna continue this story anyways.

Prainer : ...UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Puppet : Scream as much as you want, I won't listen!

Prainer : ...UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...

Puppet : *covers her ears* LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!

Shinsuke : I wonder how deep that oven goaes.

Prainer : ...UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- *sound is heard and an short earthquake*

Puppet : *opens her ears* There, he finaly reached the floor. C'mon guys, we have a story to finish.

Others : WHAT THA- o_0 WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO!

Puppet : Oh, he'll be fine. I already threw him into things that were worse and look, he's still alive.

Others : He WAS alive, you just killed him!

Puppet : 1. I didn't kill him. 2. He has done worse things to me...

Others : o_0

Puppet : Yeeeees, I don't think we'll get that far if keep being klike that. Taiyou~

Taiyou : FINALY! MY TURN!

Shinsuke : Not again-

Taiyou : *covers his face with a box*

Shinsuke : HEY! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! GUYS!

Taiyou : Anyways, Puppet doesn't owns Inazuma Eleven so be happy. She has a crappy english so shes sorry for eery fail or missing letter. We hope you enj-

Shinsuke : TAIYOU! GET ME-

Taiyou : DON'T YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME! *kicks him into the oven Prainer is in*

Shinsuke : WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*after a little while*

Shinsuke : ...HHHHHHHH!- *another sound heard*

Prainer : OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Puppet : Damn it, Prainer. Don't scream like a girl, he only landed on you. He isn't even high or heavy, he's like a STUFFED ANIMAL!

Prainer : PUPPET! I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET THAT!

Puppet : Sweet, now I have to get them both outta there T_T

* * *

 **Tenma POV / TENMA'S VERSION  
**

Well, I guess it wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. We were walking to school. Chizu just read a book on the way, smiling at how we had a active talk with, me Chinatsu and Chiyo, and Shouske was kind as Takeru...well, he just kept quiet walking with his hands behind his head again. At least he didn't change into the 'devil-mode' yet.

That's a good sign, right? ...Or does he plan to change into the devil's mode later? Geez, I will NEVER interduce him to Kariya, they'll be the devil's ruling the world then.

Chinatsu teased me a few times and asked me about the school, but i just said that it was ok.

"By the way, Chinatsu?" I started.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Why aren't you wearing the school uniform you're supposed to wear?" I said as she looked down at her body. Her clothes were the same like yesterday.

"Well, I don't really like the uniform here, so I ket that one on." She said.

"Won't you get into trouble?" I asked.

"Don't you worry, look." She pointed at her shoulder. Thre was a tiny little sheed on her uniform that said her class, school and name as by everyone on their uniforms.

"B-But the teachers-" i protested.

"Oh, I talked to them already. They said as long as I wear this sheed all the time it'll be okay." she smiled.

"If you say so.." I smiled back.

As we reached the school gates everyone of them expect me, Takeru and the busy Chizu were amazed by the size of the school.

"I think this will get funny~." Shouske said and started to skip to the soccer building. After all the others looked at the two buildings standing before them they decided to go after Shouske. Expect Takeru, he stood by my side not leaving it.

"Wait, Shouske!" I stopped him and the others. "Where are you going?"

"To the School building, where else?" He said. Well, i can't judge him. it seems like it was just yesterday that I was standing here and staring at the unthinkable size of the soccer building that could be the school building.

I sighed and walked over to Shouske resting one hand on his shoulder and the other pointing at the sheed before the building.

"Soccer Clubroom..." Shouske read. "EEEHHHHH!" He yelled in surprise.

"Yep, belive it or not, that's our soccer building me and the team train in." I said.

"Wait! You're in the soccer club!?" Chiyo asked surprised as I softly nodded.

"Yes, we had to put up with a lot of difficult adventures. It's fun there. We met so many different people. Tsurugi, Shindou-san, Kirino-senpai, Kariya, Hikaru..." I named a few and closed my eyes thinking back to the time we had miximaxed. That was a little funny. I remembered everything as I felt the morning wind blow into my face.

As I opend my eyes cheerfully again I saw Shouske looking at me. He was smiling.

"Well then, sorry for giving you boring details about my school life.." I said. "the thing we are here is because of your first day of the new school so follow me."

I walked towards the REAl school building with everyone followig me expect...Takeru.

"Takeru! C'mon, we're gonna be late.." I called him as I turned my head to him. He was still staring at the soccer building until I called him.

"Coming..." He said in his nice and cheerful version. Well, at least he isn't the devil yet.

~~~~~Later~~~~

"Well..." Chizu said. "I guess that means we'll only see each other at lunch break."

We all holded our timetables in our hands. I was in a calss with Chiyo and Takeru while Shouske, Chinatsu and Chizu were two classes over us, so they were 3rd years.

I already mentioned that they're older than me. They're about 15-16 years old.

"Well, at least I can watch over you two." I said turning to Chiyo and Takeru who gave me a confused look. i pointed at the class that was written over their timetables. "That's my calss."

Chiyo sighed realeved. "Well then I'll have at least one friend since you know..." she came closer and whispered the last part into my ear. "...Takeru isn't really nice often."

"Ten-Ten!" Chinatsu jumped and hugged me. "I will miss you and your Character the most."

"What ybout me! I'm your little sister!" Chiyo said pointing at herself.

"But you're not like Tn-Ten.." She pouted while calling me by the nickname she gave me last night.

"In anyways, if something happens..." Shouske took out a paper and hold it right before Chiyo's nose before pulling it away. "...we'll always know where you three are." he actually stole Chiyo's timetable silently while she still held it in her hand.

"Wait! Shou! I NEED THAT!" She shouted after him as they left into their classroom.

"Calm down, Chiyo. You can look with me into mine until you get a new one." I offered what made her smile brightly.

"Good luck finding friends!" I waved at the three who were leaving for class as they turned and waved at us.

"You guys too!" Shouske told us back.

* * *

Puppet : That's it! It's 00:48 and my parents tell me to go to sleep. Bye bye, please review.

Prainer and Shinsuke : And what about us!

Puppet : I get you outta there tomorrow. *yawns* Nighty night!

Prainer : WAIT!


	3. Chapter 3

Puppet : Damn it. It's so hot, I bet no one goes to school anyways since today there will be a hot rain wheater. Gosh, I don't wanna be in Germany.

Prainer : No one wants to, get along with that.

Puppet : Yeees T_T

Prainer : Anyways, let's start the story.

Puppet : Kay kay, TAIYOU!

Taiyou : Finaly! Puppet doesn't owns Inazuma Eleven and has a crappy english so she's sorry for every fail or missing letter. Also, she updated a few pics of the OC's on her deviant account already. We hope you'll enjoy and see you later~

* * *

 **Normal POV / NORMAL VERSION  
**

~~~~~~~~At the Teikkou Gaukuen~~~~~~~~~

"Guys, keep up your work..." a adult shouted. "We have to win this match, give everything you've got, ok?"

The white haired adult, who was Sakuma, turned around to face Kidou Yuuto as their students were training...well, mostly all of them.

"There you are, Kidou.." Sakuma said. "...he is again like this..." Sakuma quietly looked over at the bech were a boy was sitting with closed eyes and his hands behind his head.

Kidou sighed. "I know,..." He walked over to him. "Oy!" He said caughing the boy's attention.

"What is it, Coach Kidou?" He asked.

"You may be really good, but you'll have to train..." Kidou said.

"What's the point in training if no one is worth it to train with me?" He ponted at the training students. "I tried, but no one is good enough. not even machines here have a use."

"B-But...you'll have to! Every memember has to." Sakuma said to their best player.

"Ok, then..." he looked into the Coach's eyes that were covered by his dark glasses he wears since his young age. "...find me a worth person to train with...then I'll be training..."

With that the boy stood up and walked away. Kidou and Sakuma looked at his back that was slowly getting out of their sight.

"...even if you're so good, you'll have to train. Otherwise you'll get to proud of yourself and forget what soccer is about and the price everyone has to pay for it..." Kidou watched as the back was finaly out of sight. "...Akiba..."

~~~~~~~~Back at Raimon jr High~~~~~~~~

Tenma, who sat there quietly on his seat, watched as the teacher interduced 2 new students.

"Okay, interduce yourself." The teacher said after he wrote their names on the board that was behind the two of them.

"The name's Mizukuro Chiyo." Chiyo said. "Nice to meet you all~"

"Tsk! Matsukaze Takeru." Takeru said as he looked into the direction of the window tough his eyes where closed and his hands still behind his head. He didn't sound so nice, so it's surely the devil's mode. But in anyways everyone began to stare at Tenma after hearing Takeru's last name.

"Yes, we are a family." He said to get off their looks from him. Now they looked at Takeru and him again and again, they didn't even know he had more family than Aki-nee and so did he until yesterday.

That makes the Tenma wonder, how will Sangouku-senpai react on Shouske?

 **Sangouku POV / SANGOUKUS VERSION**

~~~~~~~~~~In Chizu's, Chinatsu's, Shouske's and Sangouku's class~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We'll get new students today." The teacher said after he walked in. "Come in, guys."

From the open door 3 persons walked in as the teacher wrote their names on the board.

"I'm Mizukuro Chinatsu. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." the girl with the long red hair said. She sure was cute, everyone became hearts in their eyes and I must admit that I blushed a little.

"I'm Mizukuro Chizu." The one with the glasses and the side-pony-tail said. She had the same eyes as Shindou...

"And I'm Matsukaze Shouske." the last one said.

Wait a sec...Matsukaze? Like, Matsukaze Tenma!

I was about to stand up as the teacher said them to take their places. And of course that Shouske guy sat next to me.

"Hello, please call me Shouske. I hope we'll get along." He said offering me to shake his hand what I did.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered. "Same here."

 **Normal POV / NORMAL VERSION**

*Ding, dong, dong*

The bell rang and the kids ran out their classrooms in joy.

Even Tenma hurried to go over to the soccer club forgetting Chiyo and Takeru. Chiyo said she would look for a club she could be in with a few new friends she found in the lessons. And Takeru, well, he just kept quiet and only realized that Tenma left without him as the last person left the room.

He didn't even know the way back to the mansion, he had his eyes closed nearly all the time they walked here. That was bad.

He walked over to the huge window after hearing a noise that seemed like Tenma's happy voice he heard yesterday all the time.

Looking out the window he saw Tenma and the others practacing soccer. he just watched them.

 **Tenma POV / TENMA'S VERSION**

I was playing soccer right now. I waited for it the whole day. Yesterday Shinsuke told us he wanted to create a new hissatsu technique to get stronger. We told him we'll help him with that, after all we're a team.

Tough a few people have to leave the team soon, that's sad and I know I can't do anything against it but it hurts. And as the top of the hill I have the feeling that I've forgotten something...important.

"True Mach Wind!" I cried out as I kicked the ball into the direction of the goal. It got past Shinsuke and made a point, if this wouldn't be practice.

I saw how he formed his hand into a fist as he sat there, on the ground.

After a while of training someone cried out "WAAAAAAHHH!" and we saw a failed pass fly into the sky.

Suddenly, someone kicked it to us from up there.

"Play Time!" Someone cried out. All sort of clocks appered around us and we all watched how the ball appeared at each of them until one didn't move into the direction of the goal. It was to fast and made it past Shinsuke right into the goal.

The person landed on it's feet.

"S-Sugoi!" A few of us said as they looked at the ball and then at the person. That was...Takeru! Takeru has a hissatsu shoot!

Kariya, Aoi and Shinsuke widened their eyes since they were in my class and knew him.

"A-Aren't you...Matsukaze Takeru!" Shinsuke widened his eyes pointing at the little devil that nodded.

"EEEEEEHHH!" Everyone screamed hearing the 'Matsukaze' in his name.

"T-That's ridicilous. That's IMPOSSIBLE!" Kirino said.

"Nope, it's not." I said.

Before anyone could make one more surprised sound Takeru took a ball lying next to him and kicked it, without a hissatsu shoot this time, into the direction of the goal...right into Shinsuke's face who was flying harshly into the net together with the ball. That was on purpose.

We ran to him just to see him cry really hard. Why did Takeru do that.

"A goalkeeper who can't hold a normal shoot isn't worth it." Takeru said as Shinsuke began to cry even more.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" A evil Shindou glared at him.

Takeru smirked.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled.

"Why should I?" He asked with a evil grin.

"BECAUSE YOU JUST HURTED SOMEONE!" Shindou gave him a death glare.

"Ohh, did this hurt so much?" The nice side of Takeru asked as he turned his face into a I-didn't-know face. "I just wanted to see if you're good, that's all."

That only made Shindou think that he's messing with him. "You...!" He said as his hands balled into fists and Taakeru again turned into the devil mode.

"Awwwwww, did he cry for mommy or why are you so mad." He teased.

"Apologize. NOW!" Shindou, who was about to jump on him, said.

"What if I don't?" He asked. Shindou kept quiet.

"Stop it!" Shinsuke stood up from the ground drying his tears. "It was my fault! I couldn't hold that shoot, I have to get stronger!"

Takeru glared at him, madly. Suddenly he kicked another ball into the air, jumped and mad the saame, normal shott like before.

The ball fastly headed towards the goal not leaving the injured Shinsuke any time to react. We all closed our eyes in fear.

"SOUSHA MAESTRO!" Shindou cried out and in the next moment we opend our eyes and sawShindou's avatar who stopped the ball from injuring Shinsuke even more.

Takeru stared at him with widened eyes until a smirk appeared on his face.

Shinsuke sank to the ground and everyone ran over to him, ignoring Shindou and Takeru.

Takeru came closer to Shindou but no one saw that noe heard their talk.

"That's intresting..." The devil whispered. "Very interesting. So there are avatar users here."

"Yes..." Shindou said. "I suppose you're one too?"

"Wow, how could you know that?" he asked.

"Your shoot and your strength gave you out." He replied.

"You could see that?" He asked not awaiting an answer. "As I thought, you're very interesting. What's your name?"

"Shindou Takuto. I'm a 2nd year student." He said.

"Huh? You're from the Shindou family?" He asked. "I'm a little surprised."

"And you? What year are you?" Shindou asked.

"Me? Well, Matsukaze Takeru. A first year student." He replied.

"Matsukaze, huh?" Shindou asked himself.

"In anyways, I have to go now." He said. "Shindou Takuto, this surly isn't the last time we've met." He whispered after what he disappeared but I'm not sure that Shindou heard the last part.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were in the locker room, curring Shinsuke's wounds hearing his painful screams.

"Again, I'm sorry for him." I bowed and apologized for Takeru who left to who-knows-where.

"Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault." Shinsuke said and he others nodded. Shindou was leaning against a wall while being deep in his thoughts.

Suddenly the door opend and a worried Coach named Kidou Yuuto stepped in. Wait, he was NEVER worried.

"Coach Kidou, what's wrong?" we asked.

"Nothing important but..." he looked at Shinsuke. "...what happend here?"

"We had a party, kind of.." Hikaru said.

"Well, if you say so." He said and looked over at me his eyes widening. "THAT'S IT!" He shouted and pointed at me.

"EEEEEHHH?!" I was confused.

"Tenma, would you mind doing me a favour?"

* * *

Puppet : And done, please leave reviews~


End file.
